LawfulRepresentative
Egle's element is Lawrencium. His chumHandle is lawfulRepresentative, and he types in #000000. __TOC__ Background Toru Bay was orphaned at the tender age of seven, his parents dying from a freak accident stemming from bizzare delusions, the trauma of seeing his parents killing themselves fragmenting Toru's psyche. After spending a few months on the streets, surviving only by cheating the other homeless people on the streets out of their money using numerous pieced together personalities as leverage, Toru was picked up by an orphanage for the gifted, having beaten one of the scouts at an intellectual game while attempting to swindle him for his next meal. Being surrounded by all the books he could want, Toru spent most of his time in the orphanage library, his curiosity sated and knowledge bolstered by large numbers of books. As he reached the age of ten, he was given a black personal laptop and a portable internet device as a present. The more he used his computer, the more he learned about a great deal of different subjects, anything not covered by the internet taught to him by the gargantuan library. From ten to fifteen, Toru only performed necessary human functions, refinement of technique, and acquisition of further experiences, studying several different physical and mental fields, the large amounts of knowledge distributed across his different personae. The numerous personalities Toru had used as an abandoned child were refined by experience, each of them becoming complete, all of his divided and perfected personae hiding away Toru's irredeemably crippled base personality. Toru decided to wear a real mask from then on, symbolizing the fact that the single portion of his psyche that was devastated was now masked from the world. His fifteenth birthday had come, Toru typing "lawfulRepresentative" down on the chumHandle name field as he walked outside, a ludicrous amount of money held in a large black briefcase to his side, the orphanage where he lived half of his life in burning down behind him, one of the smoldering corpses inside the inferno wearing a replica of his signature mask. You could say he died right there in that fire, because Toru Bay doesn't exist anymore. There is only Egle Krekt. Interests Egle's favorite ways to spend his time are reading through large stacks of books and using the internet. He enjoys stimulating and delicious food, proper rest, and the occasional stroll. He is interested in the acquisition of any and all Modus and Strife Specibus, taking the time to collect any that he doesn't already have. Egle also prefers to dress sharply, always keeping himself tidy aside from his messy black hair. Modus Egle's primarily used Fetch Modus is the Evidence Modus, which allows him to withdraw items if they prove facts and launch them at high speeds if they are incriminating. If Egle does not possess the item that he wants to remove regardless of application, he will receive a Ghost Image of the wanted item instead. The Evidence Modus is difficult to use, but Egle has gotten so good at finding twists and loopholes for removal that the Modus doesn't hinder him anymore. Egle has also acquired numerous other Modi, although they are almost never used. Strife Egle's primarily used Strife Specibus is Briefcasekind, which allows him to wield all types of briefcases regardless of abilities to high effect. Egle has also acquired numerous other Strife Specibus, enough to completely fill his Strife Portfolio, although they are almost never used. Category:Character Profiles Category:Session A Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Trolls Category:Friends